Same Old Oryx
by Splanker
Summary: This world has fallen into plunder from Oryx, and when he kills over 2 mil. realmers, and 2,000 are left, they all are forced to get this world back, if this world is ever to be gotten back. Some boss monsters have the ability to turn to humans, and the ones that have that power try their best to help realmers get back this realm, the Realm of the Mad God.
1. New Recruits

The rustle of leaves as his feet slid against them was intimidating, to say the least, many ogres, lizard kings, night elves, undead dwarf gods, undead dwarves, flayer gods, and flayers were chasing him. He couldnt get to Nexus because it had recently been destroyed, Oryx got to it. He was one of the approximately 2,000 survivors. There would definitely be less than that now. He somehow felt like he was part of Project Retribution. His boyfriend was still trying to make a safe spot in godlands, while he was sent to get good gear and pots for new kids. He stopped in his tracks and turned around right before he used his Ogmur Shield and Pirate Cutlass to send everyone flying, including himself, suddenly, the air felt different, and soon, the ground told him why. Skull Shrine. The knight used his shield to push his way to the semi-center before getting rid of about 20 skulls in a circular motion. He then pushed about 6000 damage onto the main shrine while circling before he got shot back to the front with 350 damage done to him. His blood was splattered all over the ground, and all he could really see now was it pouring out of the pale leg. But he stood up and stood strong, because he is Jon, Jon Bilgewater, Jon Bilgewater the Pirate King.

"AHH!" screeching noises came from behind the pulsing priest, and as he turned around, all he could see is his very own son being taken away by some ninjas. The hot ground of the godlands stung under him. "JUNNY! SON! PLEASE! STOP!" Lan yelled as hard as he could, but his broken legs were restricting him from going over there. "WHAT? SCARED? PUSSY!" The 2 ninjas just gave him the laughingstock face. They turned around and then Lan took his move, "Hey," Lan whispered, "hey, wake up." A girl about 12 years old sat up next to Lan, "I want you to take that Staff of Adoration and shoot it at those two asshats." Lan addressed the two ninjas holding Junny. The girl nodded. She took the staff and stood up, right before shouting, "HEY!" The two ninjas turned around to see a girl with her hands behind her back. "Yea?" The two ninjas laughed as they crackled out, "You ain't touchin us, bitch." He held up his Marasuma. "Oh really?" The young wizard held her Staff of Adoration like a cane now, and the ninjas had a scared face not one second after. The girl held up the staff and yelled, "EAT SHIT, FUCKTURDS!" She shot the staff once and it hit the pair of men in the head, which cracked their skulls, smashed their brains, which fell like rain, and splattered blood everywhere like an omelet. Lan sat up and said three words that changed the girl's life forever, "That's my Belladonna..."


	2. More Recruits

"Who enters our lab, master?" The creation opened its wall and stepped out of its cage to look at who it was. A white figure and a tan figure stepped through the portal, and instantly, the creation recognize Bella. "YO TERRI AND HOR! MIND IF WE PLOW THROUGH YOUR DUNGEON TO GET THIS GUY TO LVL 76?!" A voice, Bella's, echoed through the entire lab and soon, through a monitor that appeared through the green liquid, the creation gave them a thumbs up.

Lan ducked down and Bella jumped on his head, and in about 3 minutes of Lan shooting in a figure-eight pattern and Bella spell bombing everything, movement by Lan's supersonic running, Lan got to lvl 76, and they reached Terri's room. "Butterpopsiclecranberryfudge." The long arrangement of letters announced to Bella that the creation thought that it was necessary that he needed better minions this time around. Hor turned into human form and jumped out of the realm portal Terri had generously created, "He's funny like that most of the time," both Lan and Bella chuckled as they jumped out. Terri closed the portal, but as he did, another figure jumped through the starting one, and instantly, the rolling video was destroyed.

The only thing Lan, Bella, and Hor heard was a faint yell for help, and a yelp of excitement from the beach area just a few seconds after.

Mixcoatl was sleeping next to Stheno, since The Forbidden Jungle had been infected from the capture of the nexus, Stheno allowed Mixcoatl to live in the Snake Pit for the time being. Mix needed to do other things, Mix got up and turned into realmer form, "Sthen, can you open a realm portal for me? I need to go journey with my guild." Sthen makes a 'hmnm' noise which indicates yes, and soon after opens a realm portal. Mix jumps in and not long after, someone enters the Snake Pit, again, cameras gone, and Stheno long gone.

Once again, the only thing anyone heard was a faint, "HELP!" and a yelp of satisfaction coming from the beach area.

Kind of odd, because that yelp came from no body, in fact, that yelp came from nothing at all...


End file.
